


We are a story slowly unfolding…

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, F/M, Fix-It, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: We are a story slowly unfolding…





	We are a story slowly unfolding…

“Rose, I have to save her.”

Jealousy clouded her vision and broke her heart. But she nodded, unsure what else to do. The Doctor had to save her, she knew that. Couldn’t go about letting such a famous and important woman such as Madame du Pompadour die at the hands of creepy murderous robots from the 51st century.

She opened her mouth to speak.

I know.  
or  
Of course you do.  
or  
Come back to me.

What she said was, “All right.” Strangled words that conveyed her jealous heartache more than Rose wished.

What else could she say? She had no hold on him—or his hearts. And after all this time certainly knew the perils of changing history. Rose managed a smile, or hoped she did. 

The Doctor turned for the window portal into Versailles and Rose watched him do so. It hurt—her heart, her soul, fear and understanding and heartache choked her. But she didn’t stop him. How could she?

He whirled back to face her and once more took her by the shoulders. All the breath left her in a rush.

The way he looked at her…

It shone in his eyes, a whirl of longing that held her immobile and sent her heart pounding wildly. A depthless darkness, more than love—an adoration, desperation, a sort of worship she’d sometimes wondered if she saw in his gaze but always too quickly covered.

“Doctor.” It was nothing more than a whispered word, so much more than his name, but every ounce of love, every longing touch for more.

“This isn’t the end, Rose Tyler.” He kissed her forehead, a gentle caress of yearning that made her hope. “We are a story slowly unfolding—this isn’t the end of us yet, I promise you.”

Rose caught his hand, though she saw time ticking inevitably away as surely as he did. “Come back to me, Doctor.”

He squeezed her hand. “Always, Rose. Never doubt that.”

Rose watched him leave then, leaping with poor Arthur the horse through the window. “Oh, I hope he didn’t hurt the horse.”

Mickey gave her an odd look but she ignored him. 

The Doctor would return. Their story, after all, had only just begun.


End file.
